


Cats dont bark

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Christmas Eve, Fluff, M/M, and its legal, but also pretty self explanatory, but not a lot, christmas elf! Mark, i know its not christmas yet but i got the idea and had to write, it will seem like a johnten fic but thats just the intro, just like a bit of one scene, just straight up fluff., the rest is bulk markhyuck, tooth fairy! Hyuck, unbeta-ed like a champion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Santa is like a CEO. He takes all the fame and glory for the hard work of thousands of underpaid elves. And Mark was just trying to get his job done so he can buy some more banana milk with his paycheque. What he didn't need was a snarky fairy to come bursting into his life on the busiest night of the year for Mark. But... maybe its not so bad.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Cats dont bark

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. Thanks for clicking on my work. Its unedited and i wrote it while sleep deprived so i wouldnt have huge expectations. Its just a cute little fluffy number inspired by two posts i saw on tumblr :)

“Daddy! Daddy! Look” Johnny looks over to see his daughter, Yerim, running into the living room with something small held between her fingers.

“What's that sweetie?” He coos at the small child eyes full of wonder untainted by the world.

“My loose tooth finally fell out?” She yells climbing onto Johnny's lap and holding the small object even closer. Johnny can now make out that this was indeed a tooth. This would be the third one the girl has lost. 

“Oh wow. And on christmas eve too. You're going to be so spoiled when you wake up in the morning” Johnny’s awes at the look of utter excitement on his little girl's face.

“Whats going on?” a new voice entered the room.

“Papa! My loose tooth fell out and now I get to be visited by Santa AND the tooth fairy tonight” Yerim runs up to Johnny’s husband, Ten, so she can also show him the bone that was pushed out of her mouth by another bone.

“Well that's only going to happen if you get to bed on time. It's nearly 9:30 pm, Yerim” the little girl pouts but runs upstairs nonetheless. She knows that the fact she was even able to stay up this late was a miracle, but it was the parents way of desperately trying to get the young girl to sleep in at least until 7 the following morning. 

Ten gives Johnny an exasperated sigh before dramatically rolling his eyes and following the young girl up the stairs. Although the fond smile on his face doesn't get past Johnny. 

Johnny places the novel he was reading down as he follows his loves upstairs to see Ten tucking Yeri in. She was never one for bedtime stories and instead preferred for her dads to either play some music or sing a song. Since it was a special occasion Ten was singing the young girl a christmas song.

Johnny smiled and watched fondly as the two most important people in his world looked so completely happy and calm. Johnny also thinks there's no way the next day can be better than the last but with his family anything is possible.

“She's asleep” Ten muttered now right in front of Johnny seemingly out of nowhere as Johnny was lost in thought. Johnny leaned down to kiss the love of his life.

“We should get to bed. Tomorrow is going to be busy” Johnny mutters against Ten’s lips before grabbing his hand and leading him to their shared bedroom.

  
  
  


“Okay there” Mark smiled to himself as he placed the last of the presents for this household under the tree. Proud of his work he got up from his nice and wiped away the non existent dirt from his pants.

Don't get confused though. Mark is not Santa Claus. He merely works for the man. Santa is more of a CEO type of man where he took all the fame and glory but had a lot of (underpaid) people doing all the hard work for him. Mark was an elf. Elves are able to magic themselves to anywhere in the world with a sack of presents. There are many of them each responsible for small sections of the world. It's how everyone got presents in just one night. 

Mark just completed his second to last house. After taking one firm look around to make sure everything was in place (and there weren't any cookies he missed) he snapped his fingers and Magiced his way into his final home. He smiled as he looked around the stylishly decorated home, but went tense once he spotted a small black creature.

“Oh please don’t bark please don't bark” Dogs were a elf’s worst enemy. They were loud, unwelcoming and overall just not so nice to elves.

“Cats don't bark” Mark jumped and fell backwards onto his butt and looked up to the foreign and unexpected voice. The silhouette stepped forward allowing the moonlight coming from the window to slightly light him up. Mark lets out a sigh of relief as he sees the person- er or thing in front of him was not human. 

He had small frail looking wings fluttering slightly behind him. Mark couldn't make out much of his features aside from that but something about the creature in front of him drew Mark in closer.

Just as Mark was about to stand up and question the individual, said individual hit a light switch causing the entire room to be illuminated.

In the light Mark could much better make out the man in front of him. He was beautiful. He had nice copper hair and golden skin. He was dressed in a nice green silk shirt tucked into dark brown pants like a modern day peter pan. He was dressed far more stylish then Mark's pointy hat and his green and red ensemble. 

Mark blushes when he realizes he's been staring at the boy and has yet to say a word.  
  


“Uh you should turn the light off i don't wanna wake the family… that would be bad for me” Mark scratches the back of his head uncomfortably as the boy just cocks an eyebrow at him, but Mark relaxes as the boy chuckles.

“I'm coming from the bedrooms. Trust me they’re dead asleep. I knocked a bunch of stuff over and no one woke up” Mark nods, still confused as to why a fairy was in these peoples home on christmas eve. 

“Im Donghyuck by the way”

“Mark”

Mark follows as Donghyuck wordlessly exits the entrance of the house and walks to the main room where the Christmas tree and stockings were. 

“Oh nice... “ Donghyuck mutters as he sees cookies on the fireplace mantle.

“Uh those are for me… okay yeah enjoy them” Mark goes in front of the tree kneeling as he begins to place the presents down. He feels awkward as Donghyuck watches him as he chews Marks cookies loudly. 

“Why are you here?” Mark finally breaks the silence as he moves over to stuffing the stockings.

“Picking up some teeth,” Donghyuck says vaguely.

“What?” Mark asks, stopping his task to look at the boy in serious confusion. 

“Dude… I'm a tooth fairy” Donghyuck says looking at Mark like he's an idiot. 

In Marks defence Tooth Fairies were not really a thing where he came from. Mark wasn't Human and the bodies of elves were far more advanced than those of humans so they didn't need two sets of teeth throughout their lifetime. Mark still felt stypid as Donghyuck gave him an unimpressed look and shoved another cookie in his mouth. 

“Right… but you got your… tooth? So why are you still here?” Mark's question makes Donghyuck smile widely.

“Just interested in what you're doing. I've never met an elf before. I heard they were cute but i wasn't expecting them to be this cute” Donghyuck gestures to Mark, seemingly not embarrassed in the slightest. Mark on the other hand blushed bright red and quickly angled his face away from the fairy and went back to stuffing the stockings. 

Once Mark was finished he looked over to where Donghyuck was sitting watching him intently. No more cookies were left, just some carrots that were supposed to be for the reindeers that elves don't use. 

“I'm done” Mark gestures to the room.

“Like completely? Like no more houses?” Donghyuck asked as a devious look took over his face.

“Yes,” Mark says, unsure of what Donghyuck is about to do. 

“Dude i was about to go to this bar. You should totally come” Donghyuck jumped up excitedly and grabbed Mark's hand as he pulled Mark through the house. Mark stops sharply causing Donghyuck to turn around and look at him with a pout on his face. They say fairies are incredibly charismatic but this wasn't fair. 

“It's nice of you to ask, but I don't wanna intrude and I should probably get back” Donghyuck pouts harder if that's even possible.

"Do you really need to go back? I mean after tonight you cant be busy working or anything right?" This is true. As of christmas day all the elves take some much deserved time off. If Mark really wanted to he could join Donghyuck to the bar. But was it a good idea. Probably not. The fairy seems like trouble.

"Okay. I'll come. But I'm tired so i shouldn't stay out too late" Before Mark could even finish his sentence Donghyuck squealed and finished pulling him out of the house and without even giving Mark a chance to breathe he zapped them away. 

When Mark opened his eyes he looked around to see a bar with many patrons walking around. It doesn't take Mark long to figure out they're in a bar in the magic world. It would be on the 'human' earth but invisible to a humans eye. Mark has never been to a magic bar before. Sure they have some in the north pole but elves are really the only creature that frequent it save for the occasional yeti. Mark looks around at all the different creatures in the busy bar. Theres goblins, cyclopes, pixies, and some creatures Marks only heard of in books.

Mark looks up as Donghyuck pulls him up to some open barstools. Mark sits beside the boy as he flags down the bartender who smiles big when he makes eyecontact with Donghyuck. 

Once the bartender finishes serving the group of young pixies down the other side of the bar he walks up to the pair.

"Hyuck. Hey whose with you?" The bartender was also a fairy with pretty pink wings fluttering behind him. Very different to Donghyucks beautiful gold wings.

"Hey Jaemin. This is Mark. He's an elf... if you couldn't tell" Donghyuck giggles as he gestures to Marks clothing. He frowns and looks down. He doesnt chose his uniform.

"Hey Mark Im Jaemin"

"Nice to meet you"

"So if you guys just give me your drink orders I can leave you to continue this date" Mark agains blushing red but luckily Donghyuck denies the statement while chuckling and order for himself and Mark.

"Sorry what did you order?" Mark asks once Jaemin heads away to fix the drinks.

"Just some beers Mark. Dont worry I'm not going to pull out anything crazy for your first time" Donghyuck smiles cheekily.

"How'd you know its my first time" this devious look is back as Donghyuck leans in to whisper in Marks ear who shifts closer tentatively.

"I can hear thoughts" Mark moves away quickly and looks at Donghyuck blushing. The boy just bursts out laughing.

"Im kidding. I could just tell by the way you looked around in amazement when we first got here. But now i know you were thinking something you don't want me to know" Mark sighs as and thanks Jaemin as he places the drinks down. 

Mark may just have to accept that the blushing and being flustered will become a permanent fixture if he's to befriend Donghyuck.

Although much to Marks surprise the rest of the night goes very casually. The drink does cause Mark to lose a bit of tension and be more comfortable with Donghyuck. But they really just do end up talking about their occupations. 

Mark tells Donghyuck all about how the naughty or nice system works and what its like working for Santa Claus and Mark shares all his stories from the dorms where a bunch of boy elfs reside. Its chaos.

And in turn Donghyuck tells Mark all about what is like to grow up as a fairy and how annoying it is to have to crawl into a different childs room each night.

The night seems to disapper. It is now the early hours of morning and Donghyuck and Mark had moved to a park and were wondering around. It was a park that was visible to humans so Donghyuck snapped his pretty wings away. When Mark asked about his outfit Donghyuck just shrugged it off and said while he may get some strange looks no one will really question it. He does readjuste Marks hat to cover his pointy ear though. And if Mark ever retells the story he will leave out the part where he blushed crimson red.

Mark laughed loudly as Donghyuck ran away from his side to some pidgens causing them all to scatter. 

"I thought fairies were good with animals" Mark teased once he caught up.

"Maybe some. Tooth fairies aren't any better then the average human.

"Mmmm thats too bad. Maybe if I had ran into a better fairy Id have a pet pidgen by now" Mark teased.

"Dude. Tooth fairies are smaller and a friendlier subspecies of the larger and much more hostile bone fairies. You lucky you just ran into me" Mark gave Donghyuck a fearful look as he imagined Donghyuck but bigger and meaner. Sounds awful.

"Thats horrifying... wait... bro how much money would i get if I left a femur under my pillow"

"I'd consult the black market. I don't think bone fairies give a financial compensation though" Mark shivered at the thought of being robbed of his femur and not even get $20.

The two boys then fall into silence as Donghyuck pulls Mark to sit down next to him on the bench to watch the sunrise.

"I had fun tonight, Donghyuck" Mark mumbles and absentmindedly grabs the youngers hand intertwining their fingers.

"I had fun tonight too, Mark. I hope we can do this again soon" Donghyuck lays his head on Marks shoulder keeping their hands together. 

Mark sighs and happily dreams of seeing Donghyuck again in the future. He hasnt even known the boy for 12 hours or even left and he still cant wait for the next time he will see him.

"Do you wanna go on a date?" Mark asks. As soon as the words register in his and Donghyucks mind the quickly pull apart and look at each other. Mark is shocked by his own words and once again coloured a deep red while burying his face in his hands. Donghyuck also looks shocked but for the first time that night also adorns a blush. 

"Like... right now? because tooth fairies are nocturnal and I'm gonna knock out in like two hours. But.. in the future? id absolutely love to Mark" Mark looks up from his hands shyly but seeing Donghyuck smiling so warmly Mark confidently leans forward and catches the younger's lips with his own.

Donghyuck kisses back softly. 

Once Mark finally pulls away to breathe he looks at Donghyuck also breathing heavily and he just feels excitement of what will become of the two considering they have this big of a connection after one night.

**Author's Note:**

> wow you got to the end. Thank you so much for reading. Please give kudos and comment. I take it extremely personal when i dont get kudos so please do that. I enjoyed writing this work and may right a second part some time in the future. Thanks again.


End file.
